Pirates of the Circulatory System 2: Return
by meowface
Summary: The sequal to pirates of the circulatory system which we had to write for science too! this time its not only Jack and us theres will elizebeth legolas and an orangatang too!


Pirates of the Circulatory System 2  
  
        Return to the Circulatory System  
  
        By, Alyssa  
  
          
  
Disclaimer: I don't own potc!!!!!!! Get it? Got it? Good!  
  
        "NOOOOO!!! Just spare me of... THE FINALS!!!" I started screaming in my sleep. I started twitching and fell out of my chair onto the floor.  
  
"Wake up already," said Valerie, "You've been doing that for the past half hour." "Sorry." I said, waking up from the horrible, gripping dream. "Besides, we only have one subject left to study. SCIENCE!!!" said Valerie. All of a sudden, music from the movie Jaws could be heard. "Don't you think that it's kinda ironic that Jaws music suddenly started playing when I suddenly said the word 'science'?" said Valerie. The music could be heard again, after the second time the word "science" was mentioned. "  
  
Oh no, that's just my dad watching Jaws." I said.   
  
"Oh," said Valerie, "Sounds logical!"   
  
"Hey, wanna procrastinate?" I said.   
  
"OK!" said Valerie. While we were listening to our favorite songs from Valerie's Pirates of the Caribbean CD on my Pirates of the Caribbean decorated radio, we started to hear a big booming voice.   
  
"Hey, that's not part of the song, is it?" I asked.  
  
"NO!!!" said the big booming voice. "IT IS ME AGAIN, THE BIG BOOMING VOICE!!!"   
  
"Oh, you again," asked Valerie, "Do you come with the CD or something?"  
  
"NO!!! I actually only come with the CD sold on eBay." said the big booming voice.   
  
"Oh," we said in unison, "sounds logical!"   
  
"OK, now I'm going to skip to the part where I say that I'm going to let you have fun and study science at the same time. With some Pirates of the Caribbean incorporated in there, too. NOW BE GONE WITH YOU!!!" exclaimed the big booming voice as we were sucked into the circulatory system.  
  
          
  
"Blood? Tissue? Cell-ish thingies? We must in the Circulatory System again!" I said.   
  
"Yup, we're in the superior vena cava right now." Replied Valerie. We heard a commotion and turned around expecting to find Jack Sparrow again, but this time, he wasn't the only one there. There was Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann, Legolas Greenleaf from Lord of the Rings, and... and... an orangutan? Anyway, on with the story. We walked over to them.   
  
"Hi, Jack," I said, "And hi to everyone else too!"  
  
Then the orangutan said "Ooh, ooh! Ooh, ooh!"   
  
"Um, you too, Mr. Monkey Dude." I said.   
  
"Hi Jack..." said Valerie dreamily. I sighed at 2 things: the fact that Valerie was still all melty around Jack and the fact that Jack looked really cute when he was all confused. I could tell Valerie was thinking the same thing about Jack.   
  
While Valerie and Iwere in our own little worlds thinking about Jack, Will stepped in and said, "Hey, I thought I was supposed to be the cute one in the movie!"  
  
"Shut up, Turner," said Legolas, "You're not all that great looking, anyway."   
  
"Oh, really! Well it just so happens that we look EXACTLY ALIKE except my clothes look better!" argued Will.   
  
"Willy-Bear, will you pwetty pweese stop it? You're giving me a headache." said Elizabeth.   
  
"Yes, Elizabeth!" said Will. She had him eating out of the palms of her hands!   
  
"Wow!" said Valerie. "I gotta learn how to get Jack eating out of the palms of my hands like that!" I rolled my eyes.  
  
      
  
    We all piled onto Jack's boat... I mean ship, and started sailing through the superior vena cava into the right atrium. Jack leaned over to me and Valerie and said "Erm... mates... listen, I've got a little... problem."  
  
"Anything for you, Jack!" said Valerie.  
  
"Well, you see, that... that... hobbit over there..."   
  
"Elf!" both Valerie and I corrected.   
  
"Whatever," said Jack, "Anyway, I have a strong feeling that that Elf over there is after me rum!"  
  
 "Jack, don't worry," said Valerie, "Besides, no one would have the guts to try to steal your rum from you!"  
  
"Yeah, Valerie's probably right," I said as we passed through the tricuspid valve into the right ventricle.   
  
"Thanks, guys," said Jack. "But a real man always sticks to his gut."  
  
"Ah, he's so dreamy," Valerie said. I'd have to agree that Jack was cute, but dreamy? Valerie's a little bit more... well, obsessed with Jack than I so I really didn't get why she thought the phrase "But a real man always sticks to his gut" made Jack about 10 times dreamier. Besides, after all of this circulatory system stuff, I'm getting kinda sick of seeing guts.  
  
        
  
  "Oh Willy-bear, will you please carry me down do the lower deck of the ship? All of this oozy-goozy blood is making me feel kind of sick." said Elizabeth. Before Will could answer, Elizabeth gave out squeal and said "Ooh, cute guy!" as she ran over to Legolas.  
  
"Hey, I thought you liked me!" said Will.   
  
"He's got a point; they're both played by Mr. my-parents- named-me-after-a-city-in-Florida aka Orlando Bloom!" said Valerie.  
  
"All right Willy-bear, you can carry me down to the lower deck." said Elizabeth. Will gave out a cry of joy as he picked up Elizabeth and carried her down.  
  
          
  
Next, we were pushed through the pulmonary valve into the pulmonary artery. Pretty soon, we were forced into one of the lungs (don't ask which one, I'm not a human navigational system) where the blood would pick up oxygen and release carbon dioxide wastes. We turned around and saw a white blood cell coming towards Jack!  
  
"Not again!" I said. Jack took off his effects and handed them to Valerie as he did his famous swan dive into the blood and started swimming away from the white blood cell as fast as he could. As Jack swam up along the side of the ship with the white blood cell following it, on perfect timing the orangutan jumped out of the ship and landed on top of the white blood cell.   
  
The orangutan exclaimed "Ooh, ooh!" repeatedly as he jumped up and down on top of the white blood cell. I helped the orangutan up onto the ship and Will helped Jack up. Believe me, if Valerie weren't holding Jacks effects, she would have knocked Will over and helped Jack up herself. I would have helped Jack up too, but I was too busy trying to get the orangutan's grip off of my arm. After Jack collected his effects from Valerie, we all agreed that we should give the orangutan a name, especially after it saved Jack's life.  
  
"Ooh, ooh!! Let's name it Bob!" exclaimed Valerie. Bob is her favorite name. We all agreed and Jack walked over to Bob.   
  
"Erm... thanks, mate," said Jack as he hesitantly gave Bob a hand shake.  
  
          
  
By now, we were on our trip back. We all sang jaunty pirate songs throughout our trip through the pulmonary veins, the left atrium, the mitral valve, the left ventricle, and the aortic valve. By the time we had gotten into the aorta, it had been 5 hours of jaunty pirate songs and I was getting just a little bit sick of it. Then all of a sudden, as if my wish was answered, we were poofed out of the circulatory system. I have to be more careful what I wish for, I said to myself.   
  
"Why does this keep happening to us?" said Valerie.   
  
"I dunno," I said,   
  
"Hey, wanna watch Pirates of the Caribbean for the 150th time?"  
  
"OK!" said Valerie.   
  
This time when I saw the movie, it was a little bit different. I thought I saw Bob in the background of one of the scenes. But perhaps it was just a glare.  
  
        The End... or is it? 


End file.
